The Utah staff supported by this specific grant will perform three functions: l. Serve as the Utah Field Center to recruit and examine 625 participants from the Utah sample of the NHLBI Family Heart Study. 2. Serve as the Network Administration Center for all 9 collaborating groups. 3. Provide advance studies and analyses of a "Utah Supplemental Sample" using previously collected DNA samples and extensive phenotype data already entered into computer for 793 persons in 135 Utah families with hypertension (including 245 HBP sibpairs, plus normotensive relatives and spouses).